Report 691
Report #691 Skillset: Ecology Skill: Batbane Org: Blacktalon Status: Rejected Sept 2011 Furies' Decision: We don't believe that, just because one skill is better for a certain class, it should change depending on the player's class. While we may entertain replacing the skill, as per solution 3, in the future, we note that no actual suggestion was given. Problem: BatBane functions currently to supplement an Ecologist bard by affecting sound-based damage and earache - factors which don't affect druids at all and therefore are useless to the archetype. This report aims to make batbane useful for druids. Solution #1: For Blacktalon, have batbane increase the mana drain from Truecaw by 10% Solution #2: For Hartstone, improve Stag Bellow by adding 100-200 bleeding when under the affect of batbane Solution #3: Phase Batbane out for druids, and introduce a new bane specific for druids that is helpful for them. Player Comments: ---on 9/8 @ 02:42 writes: I don't feel this is necessary. Yes, it is pretty clear that the purpose of batbane is there to be used to supplement a bard's offence if they wish, but when you look at a majority of the smudges available in the skillset, they have absolutely no synergy with any of the bard skills, but can be potentially useful for druids. If the ecology skillset was lacking in any way, then there would be an argument for buffing ecologist druids like this report aims to do. However, this report is trying to address the problem of bards being able to utilise batbane (if they wish; usually it's better to just use that power/balance to do other things) while druids cannot, which I don't see as a real problem. There are also many other examples of shared skills that benefit one class/guild more than others. ---on 9/8 @ 02:56 writes: I'll assume you meant banes rather than smudges and I disagree. Herbbane is much more useful to a bard than a druid, snakebane I can see being more useful to a druid but has potential for bard usage while there is no reason currently for a druid to use batbane ever. This gives druids a reason to use it. If you did mean smudges then I'll have to say that smudges are more situationally useful for both bards and druids at given times. Who doesn't like a nice room prone for only personal enemies + broken limbs or a way to keep people from running or blinding people in groups. Batbane literally has no use to druids ever, this report aims to fix that. ---on 9/8 @ 03:04 writes: I'm still personally of the opinion that BatBane could just be phased out of Ecology for Druids who take the spec while leaving it for Bards who choose it. That'll give Druids an opportunity to introduce in a bane that is specific to them much as how BatBane is specific for Bards. With the precedent in Druidry for this to happen already, it's thoroughly possible. As to what effect that bane will be, I have no clue. I personally like my BloodBane idea, but that didn't fly. Woe. ---on 9/8 @ 03:07 writes: Added Viynain's idead in for solution 3 ---on 9/8 @ 20:26 writes: I think you overestimate the use of smudges for a druid, keep in mind that you cannot time a smudge to a demesne. I'd support a combination of the first two solutions, a buff useful for both druid guilds, or the third solution so that we may create such a buff in the future. For an offense that is power and burst heavy, the independable nature of Ecology leaves something to be desired for a druid, this will help. ---on 9/15 @ 07:15 writes: I feel that a 10% increase to manadrain on Truecaw is of larger effect then a minor bleeding ---on 9/16 @ 12:55 writes: Agreed with Enyalida. An increase to the mana drain is far more useful than adding bleeding to below. Solution 3 sounds best. ---on 9/16 @ 17:07 writes: So increase bleeding on bellow to appropiate levels to bring in line with caw, I just think anything less isn't worth the 3p to cast batbane, 3p spent in a power heavy class should be worthwhile. ---on 9/16 @ 21:04 writes: How about a bane that periodically sprawls for druids? Or is that insanely overpowered? ---on 9/19 @ 18:49 writes: I don't think a bane along those lines would be insanely overpowered, dreamweavers can already put enough tiredness on a person so that they fall over asleep periodically and I haven't heard any complaints nor had an issue with that before. I'd be in favour of a bane that periodcally prones someone randomly ever 5-10 seconds